Dos palabras
by gaaraXire
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, pero ¿qué ha pasado con Sasuke?¿Decidió finalmente destruir Konoha o volver a casa y vivir con sus compañeros? ¿Será capaz ahora de encontrar la verdadera felicidad? ¡Si queréis saberlo, seguid leyendo! AVISO: Contiene spoilers del manga. One-shot dedicado a Sakura y Sasuke.


**Hola a todos/as, este es el primer fic que publico, así que espero que os guste :)**

**En principio iba a escribir una historia sobre la siguiente generación de ninjas de Konoha, de Suna... Pero, no sé cómo, al final se ha quedado en un one-shot de Sakura y Sasuke (y eso que nunca había escrito nada sobre ellos). **

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de los personajes presentes, me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (aunque ya me gustaría que Gaara fuese mío :3 )**

**¡AVISO!****: Contiene spoilers del manga de Naruto (concretamente del capítulo 614 y de algunos anteriores).**

**Y sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el one-shot.**

* * *

**One-shot**

**2 palabras**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última Gran Guerra Ninja. En esa guerra muchos ninjas valientes perecieron, pero muchos otros lucharon con valor y sobrevivieron; así se convirtieron en famosos ninjas conocidos por todo el mundo. Algunos de los que ya no estaban eran: el ninja genio de Konoha, Neji; el viejo Tsuchikage, Onoki; la godaime Hokage, Tsunade; los hermanos de la Kumogakure, Samui y Atsui y muchos otros.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Kakashi, Guy, son algunos de los que sobrevivieron ganaron la guerra. Muchos se preguntarán qué pasó con Sasuke, ¿peleó con Naruto? ¿Murió? ¿Tuvo su venganza final? Sí, peleó con Naruto, pero los dos sobrevivieron, no volvió para destruir Konoha y tampoco decidió volver a su hogar para vivir junto con sus compañeros. Se exilió y Naruto que ya había visto lo que había en el corazón de Sasuke, lo dejó marchar, jurándole que si decidía atacar Konoha o hacer daño a cualquier persona de otra villa, iría a por él y acabaría con su vida. Sakura, decidida a no dejarle marchar de nuevo, y menos desde la última vez que se vieron, durante su intento de asesinato, decidió seguir a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha sabía que Sakura le seguía, pero tampoco intentó deshacerse de ella o despistarla. En mitad de la carrera Sasuke se paró y sin mirar atrás supo que Sakura se encontraba detrás de él, a una distancia prudencial. La pelirosa se acercó lentamente hasta él y cuando Sasuke notó que se encontraba cerca, se dio la vuelta y le miró a la cara. Para sorpresa suya, Sakura no estaba llorando, le brillaban los ojos, pero tenía una mirada decidida y se le notaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

-¿No vas a decir nada verdad?-le espetó Sakura de pronto, al ver que este seguía en silencio prosiguió- No… Claro que no. Tú nunca dices nada. Primero atacas y luego preguntas, eso si aún queda alguien para responderte. Supongo que ya serás más o menos feliz ¿no?-dijo con ironía- Ya has cumplido con tu venganza, también has matado a Danzou. ¿¡Qué será lo siguiente!?-le gritó ahora sí con lágrimas en los ojos- Estaba dispuesta a seguirte al fin del mundo si hacía falta y tú… ¡TÚ!-le golpeó en el pechó con sus puños-¡Tú estabas dispuesto a matarme! ¡Lo peor de todo es que aún después de eso fui incapaz de olvidarte!

A Sasuke se le escapó un pequeño "ja" por lo bajo y Sakura enarcó un ceja.

-Que gracioso que me acuses a mí de intentar matarte cuando fuiste tú la que quiso matarme a mí primero.

-¡Intentaba salvarte!-le gritó Sakura, a lo que le siguió una sarta de palabrotas hacia Sasuke que no son muy bonitas de oír.- Pero ya se acabó, haz con tu vida lo que te dé la gana, me da igual, me olvidaré de ti, me convertiré en la mejor kunoichi médico y seré feliz sin ti.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y cómo harás eso después de que yo haga esto?

Le agarró por la muñeca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. La pelirosa se dejó llevar por el beso. De pronto, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se apartó de él y le pegó una torta en la cara.

-No. Juegues. Con. Mis. Sentimientos.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido y dijo las dos únicas palabras que podrían desarmar completamente a Sakura. Dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar de la boca del pelinegro. Dos palabras que muy poca gente las había escuchado de él.

-Lo siento.

Esas dos palabras fueron mejor que un "te quiero" o un "te amo" para Sakura, esas dos palabras que estaban llenas de dolor, de culpabilidad y de arrepentimiento, fueron más sinceras de lo pudieran haber sido un "te amo". Eso rompió sus defensas completamente y se dejó abrazar fuertemente por los brazos del pelinegro. Sakura lloró en sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba al oído:

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero reviews (no seáis muy crueles por favor). **


End file.
